Quickie?
by Boredandalone
Summary: Harmony fluff I guess. Summary. You should definitely check it out despite my inability to write a half decent summary. You may like it, you may hate it. You may review. Up to you. Though if I were you, I would definitely read it. My opinion is totally unbiased...


Harry brushed his hand across Hermione's leg, "Harry not now" she whispered sternly, Harry raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Hermoine?" He muttered in mock innocence, "You know full well, what you're doing Potter" she mumbled back, and he grinned. "You mean this?" He slid his hand up her leg, lifting up her skirt slightly before dropping it by his side. She shivered again, "You are playing a VERY dangerous game Harry!" She frowned, daring him to play along. "I beat Lord Voldy, I'm pretty sure I can beat you" He smiled as he rested his hand on her thigh. "Nervous?" he smiled, and she shook her head lightly, "Not even a little" Remus narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. Now that Voldemort was dead, he was free to teach DADA. Harry smiled back at him innocently, as he snaked his hand up further, playing with the hem of her skirt, Hermione raised her hand and for a second Harry thought she was telling on him, he quickly lifted his hand off her thigh and shook his head as she spoke. "Hungarian Horntail sir" She answered politely, _Of course she was answering a question_ He chided himself. "I would have expected Harry to get that, but well done Hermoine-Miss Granger" He smiled warmly, Harry opened his mouth to answer, but closed it as Hermione rested her own hand at the top of his thigh her fingers almost touching his member, "Nervous?" She smirked evilly and he gulped. "Not even a little" He lied, as she brushed her hand across his left leg so that her hand rested comfortably - for her - on his right leg. "Nervous?" she asked again, and he shook his head, shivering beneath her touch.

She slowly moved her hand across his legs, making sure the her pinky rubbed against his member. His hand shot up, but this didn't stop her, "I feel really faint sir! I think I need to go to the infirmary" He shouted quickly as she made more contact, "Very well, Her-miss Grang- stuff it, I thought alon side you in the war, Hermione. Hermione can you please go with him?" Remus asked, frustrated at all these rules. Hermione nodded her head, as she walked out with Harry, his arm around her shoulder as if she was helping him steady. They walked across the corridor, turning a corner. The second they were out of site Harry pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It started soft, but soon turned hungry as she slid her hand up his shirt, feeling his abs, as she pressed against his muscles. His hands were against the wall beside her head, as he leaned in closer. She pushed him back, and for a moment he was confused, thinking she wasn't enjoying the kiss. Until she took his hand and lead him into a broom closet.

"I want it to be special" Harry smiled as she kissed neck, sucking slightly, making sure to leave a mark, "It isn't our first time Harry" She smiled back as she pulled his tie, "But it's you, and I love you therefore every time should be special" He smiled as pulled off her robes, "I love you too Harry, and therefore every time IS special, even if it's just a quickie in a broom closet" She smirked as she kissed collar bone, leaving more marks as she sucked at his skin lightly, he groaned, "Quickie? I'm offended" He smirked as he pushed her against the wall again. "Owowowowow!" She complained as she tripped, "How big is this broom closet?" Harry asked, expecting it to be more cramped than it obviously wasn't. "Can you help me up?" Somebody asked, "Hermione? Was that you?" He asked, confused at her new found man voice. "Oh shit! Harry?" Ron asked confused, "Is that... Draco?!" Hermione squeeled from the floor. "How did you not here us? We were here first?" Draco asked, Ron smiled, barely seen in the dark closet. "Silencing charm" he answered matter-of-factly. "Can you get off me?" Draco asked politeloy and Hermione nodded, slowly backing out of the closet. The second her and Harry were out they broke into fits of giggles.

"Did you see his face!" Harry laughed, and Hermione nodded, "Let's go find a new closet" She giggled as she led him away, "Make sure this one isn't occupied before you start undressing me" Harry grinned.


End file.
